1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pollutant detection systems and, more specifically, to a system for detecting the presence of hydrocarbons in a bilge or pipe system and alerting the appropriate operator or monitor using audible and/or visual alarms while automatically shutting off the flow of contamination into the environment.
The system is comprised of one or more vaporous hydrocarbon sensor(s) and one or more liquid submersible hydrocarbon sensor(s). Each of the sensors having electrical connection to other members within the system for initiating a predetermined response to the presence of hydrocarbons.
In the application of the system within a vessel bilge area, the vaporous hydrocarbon sensor(s) would be located in an elevated portion of the bilge area having electrical connection to a forced air exhaust member and audible and/or visual alarm members. Said audible and/or visual alarm members may incorporate existing lighting and audible elements within the vessel, such as, vessel running lights and horn.
Further, the vaporous hydrocarbon sensor(s) can be an integral part of the vessel ignition system. While it is federally mandated that each compartment in a boat built after 1980 having a permanently installed gasoline engine with a cranking motor for remote starting have a powered ventilation system, there is no mandate for purging said system prior to engaging said engine. It recommended that the operator of the vessel check the bilge area for fuel and vapor contamination prior to vessel use. While this is prudent advice and is an element of an experienced vessel operator checklist for sea worthiness when moored, it is easily overlooked on the open water especially by the novice. Incorporating vaporous hydrocarbon sensor(s) and powered ventilation system within the ignition system forms a failsafe system whereby, should an operator engage the ignition system while volatile vapors are present, the vaporous hydrocarbon sensor(s) will engage the powered ventilation system for a predetermined time period before energizing the engine.
Further, the vaporous hydrocarbon sensor would engage audio and/or visual warning members should the sensor detect volatile vapors exceeding sensor parameters while the engine is running.
In addition to the vaporous hydrocarbon sensor(s), a liquid submersible hydrocarbon sensor would be located in the bilge area having electrical connection to the bilge pump and audible and/or visual alarm members for the purpose of automatically shutting down the bilge pump should the sensor detect emulsified hydrocarbons within the bilge water.
Furthermore, the bilge pump shutdown alarms can be distinctly different from the vaporous hydrocarbon sensor alarms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other pollutant monitoring devices designed for detecting the presence of pollutants. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,797 issued to Thomas S. Hargest on Jan. 11, 1994.
Another patent was issued to Douglas R. Hamburg et al. on Apr. 18, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,215. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,643 was issued to Michael L. Barnett on Nov. 21, 1995.